Sectional doors have long been employed in both residential structures, and commercial and industrial buildings. Sectional doors save space by retracting above, rather than into, the space they enclose. Decorative components have long been attached to the panels of sectional doors to enhance their aesthetic appearance. These decorative components approximate the appearance of wood trim or molding on the surface of the panels. Such molding or wood trim was originally arranged in various patterned designs on the panels.
The decorative components that have been attached to panels of sectional doors have been made of a variety of materials. Such decorative components have been glued, screwed, nailed, clamped, or otherwise rigidly fastened to the panels. However, in recent years, panels of sectional doors have also been designed to prevent objects or a user's fingers from being caught or “pinched” between the section-to-section interfaces of the panels. These pinch resistant designs have been successful in eliminating the pinching dangers associated with the moving section-to-section interfaces during the articulation of sectional doors when opening and closing. Some pinch resistant designs employ panels with contoured edge profiles along the section-to-section interface. These edge profiles minimize the space between the panels at the section-to-section interface throughout the range of motion of the sectional door, and thus effectively obviate their tendency for pinching.
Some other pinch resistant designs employ an L-shaped shield composed of a resilient sheet material that guards the gap between the upper and lower panels of a sectional door. For example, the foot portion of the L-shaped shield is attached to the upper edge of a lower sectional door panel, and the leg portion extends upwardly across the gap between the upper and lower panels. The L-shaped shield prevents objects and a user's fingers from being caught between the upper and lower panels at the section-to-section interface. Nevertheless, some objects can still be caught between the L-shaped shield and the upper panel.
Still other pinch resistant designs employ a flexible cover panel. The flexible cover panel is attached at either of its ends to the surfaces of the upper and lower panels of a sectional door by various connectors. These connectors are adapted to hold the flexible cover panel taut when the sectional door is in either the open or closed position. The flexible cover panel prevents obstacles from being caught between the panels at the section-to-section interface by effectively covering all of the section-to-section interfaces. Ideally, the flexible cover panel must be made of a rather flexible material so it can stretch as the sectional door articulates. However, if the flexible cover panel does not possess the required flexibility, then it will bind the movement of the sectional door, and if the flexible cover panel is too flexible, then it will ultimately sag. Furthermore, in the event of a storm, the flexible cover panel must be removed to prevent it from becoming damaged.
However complex these designs have become, they do not address the dangers posed by the addition of decorative components to the panels. Like the panels, the decorative components abutting one another along the section-to-section interface of the panels also pose a pinching danger. As a result, rather than using decorative components, the aforementioned patterned designs have been shaped directly into the panels themselves. The addition of the patterned designs to the panels themselves allows the pinch resistance embodied in the panels to be maintained. Furthermore, some of these sectional door designs provide for limited alteration of the patterned designs by allowing the aforementioned shaped panels to be rearranged. However, the use of shaped panels does not permit a manufacturer, or, for that matter, a consumer to substantially alter the appearance of the sectional door from time to time by adding, subtracting, or rearranging decorative components. As a result, decorative components attached to the sectional door panels are still superior at providing such design flexibility. Therefore, there is a need for decorative components that can be arranged in various patterns on the panels without presenting an additional pinch hazard, thereby effectively maintaining the pinch resistant features embodied in the panels themselves.